The Man in my Dreams
by Sparky95
Summary: Bella meets her "dream boy" out in the real world. But things go wrong when Edward startes seeing other girls, and Bella meets back up with a old childhood friend Jacob. **Rated M for language**
1. Who Are You?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight saga..I owe it all to Stephenie Meyer.**

I sat up from my bed looking around me. I listened for Charlie's soft snore across the hallway.

I just had a what they call an "unforgettable" dream. It was perfect, where we were, who I was with...which come to think of it I dont know who the gorgeous guy was in my dream. His eyes were light brown but one time they got really dark. His smile and laugh was breath-taking. He was very pale, but who am I to judge? He told me his name was Edward.

Edward..what a nice name. We talked for hours and hours. Then he told me that one day I'll find him. I absolutely had no idea what he ment by that so, I asked when. He never answered because that's when I woke up. Whoever Edward was must have been drunk or something because how can you meet a guy that was in your dreams, that you know isn't there in the real world? Still, it doesn't hurt anything to look around when I'm out and about to see if I can really find him.

I walked into french class still looking for the mystery guy in my dream. I sat at my desk staring off into space. I could hear Mrs. Alair talking but I didn't know she was talking to me.

"Bella? Avez-vous votre travail à domicile ou non?" **(Bella? Do you have your homework or not?)** Mrs. Alair asked

"Uh non Mme Alair j'ai oublié de le faire. Je m'occupais." (**Uh no Mrs. Alair I forgot to do it. I was busy.) **I said trying my best to sound everything out.

"Vous avez besoin de tourner dans vos devoirs de passer cette classe Bella" (**You need to turn in your homework to pass this class Bella.)** Mrs. Alair said sighing after she finished talking. Then going back to the rest of the class.

The rest of the period I zoned off again. I was thinking of going to the bathroom just to get away from all the french talking in here. I love this language because it's part of my heritage, but sometimes it gets annoying.

Next class came around. Biology. I took a seat at my chair and listened to another boring talk about cells. I couldn't believe I actually listened to this class, but sometimes it was interesting. I passed notes with Jessica about her wanting to go out with Mike Newton so badly. I told her to just ask him out already and stop holding back...she still is going to admire him from afar.

Lunch time finally! I wait for this period all day everyday. It's a time to relax, study for a test tomorrow, to gossip, anything! I sat at our usual table with all my friends.

"So did you hear?" Mike asked everybody looking around like some spy.

"What? How I'm so gonna fail that math test tomorrow!?" Jessica said looking scared.

"No!" Mike said looking at Jessica like she was stupid. "The Cullen's are coming back to town"

"Who's the Cullen's?" I asked. I honestly didn't know who they were. Was I suppose to?

"The Cullen's are this family who keep to themselves, they lived here a couple years ago but then left without telling anybody." Mike said whispering now.

For some reason I wanted to meet these Cullen people. They sounded interesting to me anyway, to everybody else they sounded scary.

"I heard their comng back sometime next week." Mike said sitting straight up now. I seriously think he thinks he's a spy of some sort, but whatever makes him happy I guess.

School finally got out and as I got in my truck to go home, I thought about the Cullen's. Were they nice people? How many are there? Why did they dissapear without telling anybody?

I got home and put all that to the back of my head. I made Charlie and me some dinner and went up to my room after doing the dishes and putting leaftovers in the frige.

I feel asleep by 11:23 from doing french homework..of course. Then, it happened again.

"Hello again." Edward said walking up to me.

We were always in this meadow. I didn't care, it was so beautiful.

"Hello! How have you been?" I asked, I at least wanted to act like this was really happening.

"I've been good. I missed you! I have no one to talk to except you."

"Aw, well thanks. Can I ask you something Edward?"

"Anything for you Bella."

I always get butterflies in my stomach when a guy says that to me, I guess even in my dreams it happens too..weird.

"Last night, when you said I'd find you one day, what did you mean?"

"Exactly that, you will find me. I promise. I wouldn't lie to you."

"Can you tell me when I'll find you?"

"No. Now can we please stop talking about this? I want to hear about your day." Edward said pulling me into his arms as we sat down on the ground together, I told him from the beggining of first period to the time I made dinner.

A couple weeks passed and still no sign of the "Cullen's" I was beggining to think Mike made all those story's fake just to tell us something. So I gave up looking for them and just went on with my life as a regular girl would.

I just barley finished my math test before the bell rang. French time. At least I did my homework today. I turned it into the turn in basket and took my seat.

"Bonne classe du matin!" **(Good morning class!)** Mrs. Alair said.

The class went on saying the sentence we have to say every stinkin day. Oh well I just don't give a crap any more so I dont say it.

French seemed to go on forever, we learned more on the French Revolution. Which I think we're supposed to be learning in world stuides, not french..oh well. As long as I don't get in trouble anymore then I'm fine.

The bell rang all I thought was, 'great..biology..get to learn more about cells! Whoo!!' Of course nobody was excited about this class.

I walked in and looked over to my seat and some guy was sitting at my table. Probably some kid who doesn't know where he goes. Oh well I'll just take my seat and see if he says or does anything. As I sit down I have this feeling that I know something interesting is going to happen.

"Hello." The guy says.

"Hi." I said doing those famous barley-look-at-the-other-person type 'hi'

Wait a second...I've heard that voice before. I didn't want to turn over my shoulder because this guy could think I'm a freak for the way I'm acting. But I didn't care I had to know if it was him or not. So I decide not to for a while.

"Alright class! Today you will be doing a worksheet on cells, I don't feel like teaching today so here's something easy for you all." Mr. Paup said handing out our think, pink worksheet that I knew was going to be hard. As soon as I got mine I got brave enough to look over.

I saw him! I could swear it's him too!! There's only one way to find out.

"Edward?" I asked holding my breath.

He turned and looked at me,

"Miss me?"

**A/N: Ah well this story came to me at about midnight last night and it is 1:16 A.M. So I hope writing this was worth it. Please review and tell me what you think so far.**


	2. The Meet

**A/N: I wasn't going to write the next chapter until later but this story is just screaming to get out. Hope you like the second.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own twilight.**

I couldn't believe it! It was really Edward. Or was it? Maybe I was going crazy, maybe it was just in my head that he was here. I went back to my worksheet.

"Um, Bella?" He asked

Holy crap...it was him! The Edward in my dreams was right, I am going to find him one day.

"Edward..?" I asked turning slowly to looking at him, "Is it really you?"

"Mhm. It is. Wasn't I right about meeting me soon?"

That smile..AH! It was just so beautiful. It fit his face perfectly.

"OH MY GOD! IT IS YOU!!!" I shouted.

Everybody looked at me like I just won the lottery.

"Sorry! Skipped breakfast." I said turning back to Edward.

"I want to talk to you at lunch. Right now I really want to get this worksheet done so I have no homework."

About 20 minutes later the bell finally rang and I raced out of my class like a lion chasing its predator, grabbing Edward's arm on the way. It was crazy how he was here..with me!

We sat down at a different tables then my friends. I saw Mike staring at Edward, then me, then Edward. What was his problem? Oh well I didn't care at the moment, I was with my fairy tale man.

"So.." I couldn't think of what to say, I was so confused about how Edward had gone from my dreams to real life.

"Your confused huh? I can tell" Edward said.

"Yes, very, very much. Like how the fact that you were in my dream the other night and now your here!?"

"Well I can't explain that. Let's just say I have super powers!" Edward said showing his muscles.

"Um, that's impossible. Unless your from a comic book." It was impossible. But how can he really do it? He couldn't tell me. So I'll just have to figure it out myself. But not at this moment.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not"

"I know your not Edward. So stop playing around"

I later found out that Edward and I have literature together. We watched Romeo and Juliet. Which I heard was a very boring session in our high school school life. We talked some more about our life's and what not.

I found out that Edward lives with his father, mother, 2 brothers, and 2 sisters. His father is a doctor. His sisters and brothers go to this same school...I wonder why I haven't seen them, of course I don't have a clue on what they look like.

Edward invited me to his house after school, he offered to drive and and take me home.

"Edward, we basically just met" I said. How weird would it be of me to go over to a guys house the first day I met him. But then again, I've known him for about a month now in my dreams. But still.

"I know, but my family already knows you and would love to meet you."

"Alright then. That sounds good" After saying that the bell rang letting everybody know school was out for the weekend. I thought about how they already knew me, this was the weirdest day of my life for sure.

"Ah Bella! We finally get to meet you" Edward's mom Esme said hugging me. It was a really nice hug too. I haven't been hugged by a mom in a long time.

"Hi Bella!" Some pixie girl ran up to me saying and hugging me.

"That's Alice" Edward whispered.

After everybody ran up and hugged me I assumed this was a "hugging" type family. But I could live with it. These must have been the Cullen's Mike was talking about. And I already felt close to them.

After dinner and a quick family talk about how they moved here and what they've been doing lately. From what I've heard they've only lived in places where it rains a lot.

Edward drove me home around 10 at night in my truck, so I wondered how he was goning to get home. His house was 13 minutes away, or something like that.

"Well thanks again for driving me home" I said unbuckling my seatbelt

"Your welcome. Hopefully we can do this again sometime" Edward said doing the same

"Yeah..that would be nice." I really did want to hang out with him again. I couldn't wait to go to bed tonight, just to see if he was going to be in my dream again.

"Well I guess I'll just see you at school, don't forget to finish your biology homework" I said, I got out of my truck and walked up to my front door. I turned around and watched Edward walking home..weird. He's going to out all night.

Charlie was sleeping on the couch while the baseball game was on, typical Charlie, that's what I loved about him, he doesn't care where he sleeps as long as hes near the TV.

I went up to bed, got my PJ's on and crawled into bed. Wow I was tired, let's see if Edward comes and visits me in my dream. After what seemed like forever, I finally feel asleep.

I woke up the next morning stretched over my bed. I didn't dream of Edward or anything, I don't even think I had a dream.

I was upset that I didn't have any sort of dream last night but I was really excited to get to school to see Edward. I quickly threw on some clothes and ate my breakfast. I put my coat on and rushed outside.

I stopped in my tracks as I looked up and saw Edward standing by his car.

"Would you like a ride to school Bella?" Edward asked crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I would. Thanks." I said walking over to him

I was trying to stay calm. I was so happy Edward offered to take me to school! But I need to calm down..it's only a ride to school.

On the way to school I thought to myself, do you think me and Edward could ever be something more than just friends? That was the million dollar question to every girls boy problems. But mine, mine was serious.

**A/N: So..? I wrote this while wacthing TV. Review please and thank you!**


	3. With You

**A/N**: Why do I always write my chapters around midnight? Weird I know but I am bored and need to get this up.

**Disclaimer:** You already know I don't own Twilight..but if I did that would be amazing!!

… .. …

We get to school with 10 minutes to spare. We get out of his car, throw our backpacks on and walk towards the school side by side. People were staring at me, probably thinking, "What the hell is Bella Swan doing with that handsome guy?" Yeah well I can get a guy! But I didn't care who was staring, as long as I was with Edward, I was perfectly fine.

Luckily, our lockers were somewhat near each other, so after Edward was done putting his books in his locker and what not he came over to mine.

"Wow you are slow." Edward said leaning against the lockers

"Well sorry! I'm not the world's fastest locker person" I say chuckling

The first bell rings letting everybody know that we have 5 minutes to get to class.

"Alright, I guess I'll see ya later Bells" Edward said running to his class waving back to me

I waved back and sighed. What did Edward think about me truly? Was I ugly? Was I out of his league? What!? I remember my mom always telling me to be myself and thinking nothing other then it. So I thought I'd just sit back, act like myself and see where it takes off.

Biology finally rolled around. I decided that I officially love this class. Why? Because I get to sit next to Edward, be with him. Gives me a chance to "be myself".

"So how was your other classes?" I asked. Wow, what a stupid question.

"They were OK I guess. Yours?" Edward said looking down at his almost done worksheet from yesterday.

"Eh, boring! I'm pretty sure I failed my math test" Well that was the end of that topic I assume. "Nice weather we're having right?" Nice job Bella, the typical stupid question you see in movies. How can I ask this? I wouldn't blame him for called me an idiot and switching seats with somebody else.

He chuckled, "Umm, I guess."

Yeah I think that would be my answer too. I made myself shut up until he asked something.

"Hey, um, I didn't finish my worksheet from yesterday and I was wondering if your such a good friend you'll let me copy...?" I saw him cross his fingers under the table. How can I say no to him?

"Sure." I slid the paper to him without Mr. Paup noticing. He was to busy talking about mitochondria in plant and animal cells. Something about how it gives off energy.

About 5 minutes later Mr. Paup wanted to collect our worksheets so he could "hurry and put them in the grade book so we could get to our next test quicker" So me and Edward passed our papers ahead and passed up the other people's papers from behind us.

School was finally let out and Edward took me home again. He turned on the radio which was playing the most beautiful song ever...Clair De Lune. But the radio would never play this song in a million years. I looked at the radio thing and it said it was on a CD. I figured.

"I love this song." I said turning it up

"So do I. I don't think I could live without it" Edward turned down the opposite road from the way to my house, he must be taking the long way home...good.

The song ended and other songs came and went. We finally pulled up to my house maybe an hour later. Good thing Charlie wasn't home or else he would be frustrated with me.

"Once again I thank you for driving me home." I said getting out of his car

"Your very much welcome Swan, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Sounds good."

He pulled away from the house slowly. I wonder if he was going to pick me up again tomorrow moring. Oh well, as far as I know I'm taking myself to school.

After dinner and a quick movie of Charlie's choice, I headed up to bed around 11:00. I washed my face, brushed my teeth, threw on my PJ's and climbed into bed.

… .. ...  
_  
"Bella!" Edward was sitting on a bench swing set in the park_

"Hello again Edward, so nice to see you! I haven't in like 5 years!" I said in a joking way

"I know, I about died."

"So what's the deal? You just come into my dreams whenever you want?"

"No, I come visit you when you think about me"

"But I always think about you" And I did. All the time, it's like he lived in my head 24/7

"Yes when your awake. You also think when your sleeping, how do you think dreams happen?"

Oh now I got it! Hmm, I never knew that's how dreams went on.

"Oh. Well I'm glad I've thought about you tonight" I said, sitting next to him on the swing.

Edward put his arm around me like the guys do in the movie theater..I guess they call it "the move" So I leaned on him. It felt nice to have a guy who cared about you and was happy when you dreamt about him. Most guys would think it's weird and tell you that they've never dreamt about you.

We talked for what seemed like forever, but was really a couple hours. We talk about teachers, school, jobs, parents, biology (how he said it was his favorite subject) etc.. I wished I could stay in this dream forever with Edward. But I knew in a few minutes my alarm would be going off and I would have to go back to reality. But I knew I didn't have to go through it alone.

Just as we started talking about us and how good of friends we are my alarm went off making everything vanish in front of me, leaving nothing but darkness.

… .. …

I got up and jumped in the shower before Charlie woke up and got in before me. I got out, got dressed, fixed my hair, ate breakfast, all the normal typical things people do in the mornings. I walked outside hoping Edward was there. For some reason he wasn't. _You can't expect him to be there everyday, Bella,_ my inner voice chastised. I got to school and looked around for Edward's car..not here yet.

I went on half the day without Edward. He wasn't even in biology. I figured he was sick or just skipped cause he felt like it. I got home and finished my homework, just in time when Charlie got home.

"Hey Bells, whats for dinner?" Why did everybody call me Bells? Eh, it was sticking to me

"How about hamburger helper? I don't really feel like cooking today"

"Sounds good to me. As long as we get to eat."

I turned away from Charlie ending our conversation already knowing he was going to go watch a game that was on.

We ate in silence. I washed the dishes and headed up to my room. I read some of my book, "The Time Travelers Wife" which I thought was such a great book. I couldn't put it down. Next thing I knew it was 10:57at night. Time for bed. I did my regular "night time" things and once again, climbed into bed. Thinking nothing but Edward so I would dream of him again.

… .. ...

_"Hey why weren't you at school today?" I asked. We were at the same swing set we were at last night._

"I didn't really feel like going. I slept in anyways" I knew it.

"Well I was all by myself in biology wondering where on earth my partner was" Edward put his arm around me and I leaned back onto him again.

"I'm sorry. How can I make it up to you?"

He looked over at me and I had no idea what to say, his eyes were distracting me.

"Just saying 'sorry' will do" I said looking at him

_I could hear water running down the stream below us. I loved the sound of water running in the night. It was peaceful. But it did not make me pee the bed so that was good.  
_

_"Sorry times one million" Edward said  
I chuckled to myself thinking of how great life is right now..or my "dream life" anyway.  
_

_Edward looked at me again, "Bella?" he said quietly  
_

_I looked up back at him. Deep into his eyes and I could tell he was looking in mine as well.  
_

_He leaned towards me starting to close his eyes, I took a deep breath and knew, he was going to kiss me for the first time._  
… .. …

**A/N**: Well? I have to say I like this chapter. And I am totally out of it (Because it is 2:47 in the MORNING!) so pretty please review I want to get up to at least 10 (just to get me started). Until then, Happy New Years!


	4. Night

**A/N: I won't be able to update until a while after this, finals are coming up in school and I need to focus. **

_My first kiss! What if I don't know how to kiss?_

_Of course I do! Everybody knows how to. Right..? But what if I suck at it? I'm a bad kisser I bet. _

I couldn't stop thinking about how much of a good..or bad of a kisser I was. So I just closed my eyes and let him do all the work.

He was so close to me, we were about an inch away from sparks flying..until my alarm went off. And when it did, I woke up fast, with a jolt even.

_Damn it! We were close! Stupid alarm, stupid school. They ruin everything._

Good thing it was a Friday. I threw on some jeans I wore the other day, and a shirt on my chair. I couldn't wait to get to school to see how Edward acted towards me. I knew I was going to act like nothing really happened because I don't want it to be awkward.

I drove myself to school that day and met Edward in the parking lot. We had an hour until school was going to start, why did we meet so early? Don't ask.

"Hello again Miss Bella." Edward said hugging me. Why couldn't it be a kiss?

"Hey." Ok, this whole "act like nothing happened" thing wasn't workin out.

"After school there's gonna be a party over at Mike's house. I guess his parents are out of town and he's never done something like this so he's invited everybody over for an all-nighter party. It starts at 6 and ends whenever everybody is gone."

"Ooo, a party huh? That sounds fun. Are you asking me to go with you?"

"Why yes I am" He laughed that adorable laugh of his. Which made me fall for him even more. Every time he did it too.

"Yes. I will go with you to Mike's party"

A party! I hope it's one of those that I see in the movies and read in the books.

School dragged on, Mike told more people about his party tonight. From what I've heard, everybody's going.

"I'll pick you up around 5:30. Sound good?" Edward asked walking me to my truck

"Sounds good to me" I unlocked the door and climbed in

As I drove home I thought how this party was gonna go. Was it going to be the place I got my first kiss? Or first make-out? No, not a make-out. Edward isn't that kind of guy...at least I don't think he is.

I didn't want to dress "pretty" or "regular" I wanted to dress differently. So I took apart my closet practically. I finally decided on wearing jeans and my Hollister maroon long-sleve shirt. Cute right? I curled my hair (for the first time) and was ready. All this took about 2 hours.

_Why on earth did I take this much time just for a party? Well for Edward of course. _

"Bella! Edward's here!" Charlie yelled up the stairs.

As I walked down the stairs, I noticed that Edward had changed also. Wow did he look great.

"Woah. You look amazing" Edward said holding the door open for me

"Bye Charlie!" I yelled back to the kitchen. On Friday's I didn't have a curfew because it was Friday, a weekend, no school in the morning. I loved it.

We pulled up to Mike's place around 6:24. There were so many people here already, we had to park down the street.

We walked in the front door and saw Mike right off the bat drinking a Bud-Light...drunk.

Music was blaring through the house like the whole world was filled with it. So it _was_ a party like I see in the movies. Finally some fun around this town.

"Do you wanna dance!?" Edward yelled leaning down to my ear.

"Sure!" I could already tell that my voice was going to be gone tomorrow

We pushed through the crowed people jumping up and down, dancing, girls "sandwhiching" guys. This is all crazy stuff and I couldn't believe I was here. It felt great.

A lot of good songs came on. A couple slow songs came on too. But during the "fast" songs me and Edward turned into one of those couples that were the "get a room" kind. The slow songs, where boring because nobody really had fun. So after the 4th slow song everybody started screaming to stop them and get on with the fast ones.

Finally, my favorite song came on, '' Tik Tok'' by Ke$ha. It was _blaring_ through the house with the bass up all the way. It felt like the house was bouning. Strob lights came on. I didn't even think Mike could throw a party like this. I got my cell phone out to look at the time, 1:48 AM.

_Woah! The time went by so fast! I wonder if I can get Edward to stay longer. _

I really didn't want to leave. Me and Edward were having the time of our lives.

"I'm gonna go get us some drinks!" Edward yelled back down to me again

So I let go of him and watched him disappear into the craziness of people.

I looked over and saw Mike and Jessica making out on the couch. Both have a beer in their hand.

Edward came back about 10 minutes later. I looked in his hands...2 beers.

"I hope you got that for your friends!" I yelled at him

"No..I got them for us. You don't want one?" He looked at me like I was a baby, I wasn't going to take this! Everybody else was drinking, why couldn't I?

"Yeah I do!" I took it from his hand and drank a little bit. This actually tasted really good! I could see why Charlie drinks it.

We danced some more and after a while went over to a different couch Mike and Jessica were on.

"So are you having fun?" He asked putting his arm around me

"Oh yeah. Are you?" He nodded taking a sip of his beer

"How late are we gonna stay?" He asked looking around to see how many people were still here, I did the same and it looked like everybody still was.

"I don't know. I'm having tons of fun and I don't really want to be the first to leave ya know?"

"I was just gonna say that"

We finished our beers putting them on the ground and went back to the dance floor.

We started dancing so dirty that I actually think I heard someone yelling saying "Wooo Cullen! Go for it man!" I just laughed and looked at Edward to see if he heard it.

He looked down at me and threw his head back and laughed.

I wanted that kiss! I was ready for it. Even here would be great because we're both having fun and its a perfect moment..well for me.

It was like he knew what I was thinking because then Edward lifted up my chin and kissed me. Like I said before, I didn't know how to kiss so I let him do all the work. We stood there kissing for what seemed like 5 minutes.

I was so happy! I was at a great party, just got my first real kiss. With Edward. What more could happen?

I took out my phone again just to see what the time was. It was 3:20 AM. No missed calls from anybody so I guess I was off the hook for staying out so late.

"Do you wanna go yet?" Edward asked

"Yeah. I'm actually getting hungry" I was, I could feel my stomach growl at me.

We tried to say goodbye to Mike and to tell us when the next party is, but all he did was give us a thumbs up and continue sucking face with Jessica. _They should stop, it's been like 3 hours._

Me and Edward walked hand in hand to the car and went to Taco Bell for our late night dinner.

We sat down and ate our tacos and shared a large pepsi.

"That was a fun party. I hope Mike has another one soon" Edward laughed

"Oh I know! I think it's funny how he got drunk the very first hour"

"So what are we gonna do next?" Edward sounded like he didn't want to take me home. I know I didn't.

"I'm not sure, you pick. Your the driver"

"Humm, how about..."

He looked stumped so I brought up another subject

"Did you hear that guy that yelled at you? When we were dancing and he yelled "Whoo Cullen! Go for it man!"? I was secretly hoping he did.

"Oh yeah. That was funny I thought."

_Well I'm sure he did_

"But you didn't do anything" Well I guess he did kiss me

"I was waiting for you to pull me up stairs" He smiled down at the table

In my head I was thinkng _Edward was waiting for ME to pull HIM upstairs? To do what exactly..? Have sex? Well to bad. I'm not there yet. It was only a kiss he gave me._

"Well sorry I didn't. You caught me off gaurd when you kissed me"

"Good. I was hoping I did"

After we were done eating we ended up going to my house. I knew Charlie would be at work, it was 4:44 AM. He goes in at 4:30 and comes home around 7:00 PM. So me and Edward would have privacy.

I unlocked the door with my hands shaking. _What's gonna happen!?! What are we doing here? I shouldn't have brought him here. But I didn't want him to leave._

I turned on the stereo and my CD was in from yesterday when I was home alone. I walked over to the bar and saw a note from Charlie saying that he went in early but will still get off at 7. We sat on the couch and he put his arm around me again. I felt safer when he did.

"I like your house" he said. I think he felt uncomfortable too

"Thanks?" What are we suppose to talk about?

About 2 hours later we feel alseep on the couch next to eachother. When I woke up it was 3:56 in the afternoon. Edward was still with me, I felt his arm around my back. I looked up a little and his face was there. He opened his eyes.

"Good morning"

"More like good afternoon" I said sitting up

"Well then good afternoon"

We got up and streched. I made coffee and put out cereal. I had no idea why I was putting cereal out in the afternoon but I did. We ate and talked about last night and how much fun it was. I noticed that all we've talked about is the party, must have been on both our minds ever since we walked out the door of Mike's house.

"Can I say something?" I asked putting my bowl in the sink

"Anything" He was finishing up his breakfast

"I don't want you to leave my side. I feel like I have to be around you 24/7." I said turing around and leaning againest the sink with my arms crossed

"Well that's good. I feel the same way. Except like I feel like I need to ask you to move in with me so I can be with you all the time" He stood up from his chair and came over to me

He put his bowl in the sink and put his arms around me in the best hug position I could be in. So I put my arms around his neck.

I didn't want to let go of him but I had to. We let go and Edward got his car keys. He opened the front door and stood in the doorway.

He hugged me tightly.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you to"

Then we sealed it with a kiss.


	5. Typical

**A/N: Sorry this is really short but I felt like I had to put this up**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just to clear that up**

_Typical guy! Something really great happenes, and the next day he acts like nothing happened and ignores me. _

I thought to myself, I never thought Edward would be this kind of guy to ignore me after the party from last night.

It was a Sunday morning and I called Edward to see if he wanted to catch a movie or something. He answered, said he was busy with something else. So then I offered to come wherever he is and to just hang out.

"No. I don't need you here today"

_What?_

"Um, alright I guess. I'll see you tomorrow! Call me later ok?"

_Click_

_What the hell!?! Did he just hang up on me?_

"Hello?" Oh no way. "Edward?"

_He did hang up on me._

Well maybe he had to go...very quickly. Weird of him to do that. Oh well, hopefully he'll call later tonight and I'll talk to him then.

I ended up going to the movies with Jessica. Something about zombies, I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. I couldn't stop thinking about if Edward was OK.

I got home around 9:30 and took a quick shower. I blow dried my hair and didn't bother to straighten it. It was fine wavy.

11:56 p.m. I could've swore I told Edward to call me later on tonight. Oh well, he must've had homework or was doing something with his family. I could understand that. I climbed into bed and turned my alarm off.

_I'll just think about him really good and he'll "appear" in my dream._ I was proud of myself for thinking of that.

So I thought about the party, Saturday morning, school, just anything about us that came to mind. I finally fell asleep and dreamt that I was at a coffee shop. Drinking my favorite white chocolate mocha.

_Yum_.

I looked around for Edward, inside the shop and out. No sign of him. What seemed like 3 hours, I finally gave up looking for him and ended up talking to a waitor.

_My dreams are so weird. Why do I think of these places? And people!?_

My alarm went off and I got up in a very tired kind of way. I thought about telling Charlie that I felt sick and I was going to stay home from school. But I decided not to.

I got to school and didn't see Edward anywhere. Maybe he was already inside. I did see his car after awhile. So I walked to my first period class and walked back out into the hall going toward Edward's first period class which was my french class.

I saw him in there reading a book.

"Hey. Where were you last night?"

He didn't even look up from his book

"I was busy Bella! I already told you that"

Woah, somebody was on their man period.

"Well you didn't call. I thought you caught the flu or something. You always call when I ask you to."

"Well I didn't yesterday."

"Yeah I know. Could you at-"

"Just go to class Bella."

I looked at the clock. 6:46. Class didn't start for another 40 minutes.

"Edward! I'm trying to talk to you here and your ignoring me?"

"Bella-"

"No! Just listen to me, you don't have to talk."

He put his book down and looked at me like he was interested

"After that party Friday night, you've ignored me and been rude to me. I was actually worried that something happened to you. Like I said before, you always call me when I ask. What's going on with you?"

I had a feeling I didn't want to hear his answer

He leaned forward and looked into my eyes

"Go away Bella" He said slowly

I sighed and got up, pushed in the chair and started walking out the door. I stopped and looked behind me to see if he was at least looking at me, he wasn't..back to his book he went.

_What did I do wrong?_

I sat in my first period trying to focus, but at the same time holding back tears. Which didn't work out so good because about 10 minutes later tears started trickling down my face.

At lunch, we sat our different tables and he didn't look at me while I sat there staring at him like a sad little puppy.

School finally was over and I drove home slowly. Playing the day in my head over and over.

_Why did I have to go away? What did I do worng? Did I say something that really offended him?_

So many questions raced through my head. But I wasn't going to go to him with them. I was going to back off. Do what he said. When he has everything sorted out, then we can talk.

I got home and watched some TV, had dinner by myself because Charlie was working over time. I checked my phone, my e-mail, my IM, my house phone, everything. But nothing came up.

I called him and got his voicemail. Texted him, never got one back.

What was happening?

**A/N: Well Well, Edward is ignoring Bella..why!?! You'll find out next chapter! **


	6. You Hurt Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight..now lets get on with this!**

**EPOV**

"Go away Bella" I said slowly

She sighed and got up, pushed in the chair and started walking out the door. I saw her stop and look at me. I couldn't look at her. Besides, my book was to good.

_How can I think a book is more important than Bella!? How stupid of me. But I can't tell her what's going on right now_.

I felt like a typical guy. Going to a party with the love of my life then sleeping on her couch with her, finally when school rolls around, not speaking to her for the stupidest reason...I felt that party was a mistake.

Taking Bella to that party was wrong. She wasn't use to things like that. Come to think of it, nither was I. But from minute one I felt like something bad was going to happen. But nothing did. Bella looked like she was having a great time, and so was I.

Except that this guy from my algebra class was across the room and he would not stop staring at Bella. The whole time she danced. Every time she talked. When I left to go get our beers, I kept my eyes on him at all times. This guy was creepy. He was not the "girl-falls-for-him-when-she-looks-in-his-eyes" he was the type that a girl would look at, scream and run away.

His hair was greased out, his clothes were always dark colors, like black, and dark gray. He wore contacts that changed his eye color to a yellowish, and nobody talked to him.

I was worried that he would pull Bella by her arm and drag her out of the house when I wasn't looking at rape her. One of the many reasons I asked Bella if she wanted to leave almost 50 times. But it was for her own good.

I also felt like I "cheated" on Bella.

After my 2 bottles of beer, I had to pee really badly. So I went to the bathroom. While turning the corner, I ran into 2 girls yelling at eachother to "get in the corner" then laughing. Whatever that ment. I passed them and ran into another girl that was gorgeous.

Her hair looked smooth. It was shoulder lengh and was a dirty blonde. She was about the same height as Bella. Everything about her was amazing.

But, I'm a guy, and guys look at every hot girl that passes them and thinks about them for a while.

I ended up talking to her for almost an hour. We talked about school, where we live, and more. We exchanged numbers and I gave her the best hug I could possibly give. Then heading back downstairs I saw Bella sitting on the couch talking with some girl next to her. I sat next to her and pulled out my cell to text Jessica, was her name.

"Well hello there. Its Edward btw" Send. Was this wrong what I was doing?

"Hey Edward! Nice talk back there. I hope we can get together sometime soon :-)"

_Yes, that would be great. _

"How about...Friday night? Dinner and a show?"

Bella was still talking to a girl named Alice I found out. She looked like a little pixie, and she talked a lot.

"Sounds great. We'll talk more later. Bye"

Well that was a short conversation. But she did look tired so she was probably going to bed once she got home.

Bella and I left about an hour later. Heading to Taco Bell.

Once we got to her place and I accidently feel asleep on her couch next to her, I thought of Jessica more.

As I was leaving I turned around and told Bella I love her, to see if Jessica would go away. But that didn't happen. Next thing I know, Bella said I love you too and jumped in my arms and we kissed.

**BPOV**

It was a Friday night and Edward still wouldn't pick up his phone. I really needed to talk to him about what happened at school.

I would try again sometime tomorrow.

**EPOV**

I took Jessica to Olive Garden.

We shared the stuffed ravioli. We laughed, talked about serious things, and much more. I felt happy around her. But I also felt the same around Bella.

We went and saw Paranormal Activity. Which was scary, but stupid. Jessica got very scared and screamed with all the other people in the theather when something happened.

I took her home and she invited me in but I said no. I had to get home soon. I gave her a kiss on the cheak and was off.

I checked my phone. 6 missed calls from...Bella. With a voicemail.

_"Hey Edward. Um It's Bella. I was just calling to see if you were OK. And I was wondering that if you get his message before midnight if you could come and swing by my house for a while. Alright. I guess I'll see yo-"_ Then I heard her cry in the background. She hung up and I felt like an ass for even thinking I could like Jessica. For even going out with her when I knew I loved Bella. I didn't know what to do.

I didn't go to Bella's house because I couldn't face her. I couldn't see that upset face of hers when I told her what I was doing behind her back.

After 8 other "dates" with Jessica, and 8 weeks Bella being in pain, I decided that it was enough. I had to stop this. I called Jessica and planned another dinner date for tonight.

We went to Jack in the Box. Some place really simple. Besides, Jessica chose it.

"So what's up Eddie?" Her nickname for me

"I just wanted to see you again. Is that a crime?" I asked getting closer to her

"No. I'm glad you called. I was actually going to call you and ask if you wanted to hang out, but you beat me to it"

We both laughed and started talking about other random things.

_Damn Edward! You need to tell Jessica that you can't go out with her anymore. You love Bella and you know it. _

When I came back to earth Jessica was telling me about her good friend, Alice, and how they tell eachother everything that goes on in their life.

_Crap. Probably the Alice that Bella is also good friends with. If Jessica tells Alice about me and her then Alice will tell Bella and Bella will hate me. _

I stressed out the rest of the time I was with her. We said our goodbyes and I went home.

I checked my phone scared to see if Bella called.

Sure shit.

1 New Voicemail

_"Hello Edward. Alice just told me about you and this girl named Jessica..? And how you've been going out on dinner dates and more with her for over 8 weeks. Why!? I thought you loved me Edward. I love you so much and would never even think about doing something like this. I hope you had fun, cause I know I didn't." _

I threw my phone across the room. Yelling at everything.

"How can I be so stupid!?! Bella did nothing wrong. I'm the stupid one here. How can I think that going out with two girls would be OK?"

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward did this. I couldn't believe I got the guts to leave him that voicemail. But I was proud of myself. I'm glad Alice told me about this. I don't think I'll ever forgive him. Now is the time to back off from him and ignore him. It's what any girl would do right?

Right.

**EPOV**

School.

Bella.

Luckly, no Jessica. I would take care of her later.

I was scared for biology to come around. But on the other hand, I wanted that bell to ring letting us know to go to 5th period..biology.

Finally it did ring. I ran to biology to see if Bella was there yet.

Nope.

Then she did walk in. Looked at me and put her head down. She took her seat next to me and looked up to the board.

"Bella, we have to talk sometime."

"What if I don't want to talk to you"

"You have to. It'll break my heart even more if you don't"

"So it's OK for you to break my heart but I can't break yours?"

_Not what I ment Bella_

"Just tell me what's on your mind"

"You went behind my back Edward. You went out with some other girl for a long time and you think it's OK. What's more to say?"

_Nothing I guess. That pretty much says it right there_"

"Please forgive me Bella. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"Yeah, that's what they all say"

Then she started crying. So hard I thought her eyes would dry out soon.

Two minutes until the bell rang I turned to Bella and whispered "I'm sorry."

She turned her head to me. I looked in those soaked eyes, filled with disappointment.

The bell rang and we both walked out side by side. Then she turned her seprate way and was off.

_You've got to fix this_


	7. AN

**I'm thinking of doing 2 topic stories...Twilight and Ghost Whisperer. I LOVE the TV series Ghost Whisperer. **

**I haven't really started any story's for it though, I've just been kind of writing outlines of them in Algebra haha. So I will have that plus my Twilight storys. (I have a new story in mind) **

**So PLEASE read my Ghost Whisperer story's and review. Cause I want to see where they take me. :) **

**P.S. I'm going to try and get chapter 7 up really soon. I started writing it last night and I'm so close to being done. I'll try and post it tonight. **


	8. Forgive Me

**A/N: Well...here's chapter 7. I'm not completely sure when I'll post the next one cause I'm trying to focus on my new stories on..Ghost Whisperer. Check it out! (When it's up)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. Etc, etc, etc....**

**EPOV**

After school I dropped by the store to buy Bella flowers and a teddy bear. I thought this would clear things up. It seems to work with the guys in the movies.

I bought a dozen red roses and a "cute" teddy bear. All costing over $15. I bet some guys would freak out over the cost and return it all thinking to themselfs, "This girl is NOT worth it!" Then just walk away while their girlfriend is in pain and broken hearted.

_Please God please let Bella forgive me._

I pulled up to Bella's house, took a deep breath and grabed the stuff and walked to her front door. I was scared. What if she told Charlie about everything? What if she got a guy to beat me up when I walk in the door? What the hell is gonna happen!?!

All sorts of things were racing through my head. I rang the doorbell and held my breath. Hopeing none of this is would happen. I turned my head to the driveway and saw Charlie's car gone. At work. Thank God.

I head Bella walking slowly down the stairs. I felt my heart skip a beat while I waiting in fear.

_Get it together man! What the hell!?_

Finally Bella opend the door and her eyes went blank. I think even got a little wider. She fixed her hair and straightend her clothes. She looked like she was sleeping or laying around.

"What are you doing here?" She asked staring at me

"Bella. Don't close the door please. Just let me explain" I think she was going to cry again

"Explain what Edward!? You practially made-out with some other girl at the party when you were with me. When we were dating" There's those tears

_When we __were__ dating......? Think fast and make things right asshole_

"Can I please come in? You don't have to talk at all. Just let me do all the talking and explaining and everything. If you have any questions...I have an answer." Please let that work

Bella opened the door all the way open and issued me to come in

I sat on the couch next to the door and put the flowers and teddy bear on the table

She grabed the bear and sat across from me

"Bella, I..I was drunk from all the beers we had. I couldn't stay away from Jessica. Plus she was all over me first..."

_Wasn't she?_

"...Yes, I did still go out with her on dinner dates. Plus more. But I never went in her house and she never came in mine"

Bella whisperd something under her breathe but I coouldn't understand it. So I continued.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I don't know why I thought dating 2 girls at the same time would be OK. I know it's not. I broke up with Jessica. I'm just so sorry Bella. I'm going to try and make it up to you as much as I can. I love you." Nice way to end it I think

She was silent for a bit, then finally spoke

"Edward...I know your sorry. I just wish you wouldn't have done that. I feel like you played me. Like I wasn't good enough for you. Then you know how upset I am, but you still go out with that girl."

She said girl like it was a horrible word

"But..."

_Shit. Not the famous "But..." Everybody hates thoughs_

"I don't know how to forgive you. What if you do it again?"

She looked up at me and her eyes were blood-shot and teary. Are there words for what I feel right now? Guilty? Horrible? A dick? Asshole? Cheater? Terrible? They all fit.

"I promise I won't Bells! I swear on my life. I will never ever hurt you again!"

I got up from the couch and ran over to her getting on my knees in front of her. I took her hand and put it to my chest. Then I started crying...lightly though.

When I said "Bells" she cried even harder. I knew that would happen. I haven't called her Bells in a while....I only call her Bells when I tell her I love her or I'm serious. She knows that.

"Ok..." She whispered. She looked up at me and stood up. I stood up and held her in my arms. I decided not to let go...ever.

"I love you Bells. Please believe me"

"I do. I do believe you."

I was waiting for her to say I love you back. But I think that's going to be a while till that time comes for us. I know I broke her heart into a million and more piceces....it's going to take a while to put all of them together again.

**BPOV**

_How can I forgive him? He did the worst thing a guy could do in a relationship! But...I can't let him go. I can't let him walk away. I have to keep him with me. _

**EPOV**

I wanted to take Bella out to dinner to start my making up to her. But it was getting late and I had to go home and do my homework. Which I probably won't even do now.

I said my goodbye, tried to give Bella a kiss but she pulled back. I don't blame her. I got home and actually took out my homework. Tried 3 or 4 problems of Trig. and put it away. I wasn't in the mood for it.

_Your ass is SO lucky that she forgave you. Don't screw up anymore._

I was brought back to earth by my cell phone ringing. I picked it up and look at the screen seeing who it was.

Jessica...

"Hello...?" I said quitely

"Hey Edward! It's Jessica if you haven't figured it out yet. I was just wondering if you wanted to come to a party with me and my friends?"

_I want to go to the party...not with you though_

"Jessica, I can't..." I trailed off hoping she would get a hint

"Um, OK. Is everything OK?"

"No. We need to talk."

"Alright. Talk away babe"

_Don't call me that. It just makes things worse_

"We can't see eachother anymore" I started "I realized how much I love Bella truely and not you. I mean, we just met. I was already going out with her then we started going behind her back. It all felt wrong Jess. I'm sorry. But I bet you can find another guy that's better than me"

She took a deep breath and spoke, "Fine. That's cool I guess. I understand.."

"Thank you"

"So then I'm guessing this is our final "goodbye"?"

I thought for a moment.

"Yeah. It is. I'm sorry"

_Quit saying your sorry! You know your not_

"Goodbye Edward Cullen"

_Click_

Now that shes gone...I can focus on Bella now.

24/7


	9. Flowers for me?

**A/N: I'm sorry that this is short! (or is it?) I trailed off from this story, then I saw that I hadn't updated since the 3rd..that's a long time for me!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

**EPOV**

I picked Bella up at her house for school at about 6:30 ish. I decided it gave me enough time to talk to her. Make things the way they use to be. Of course I was still nervous about what was going to happen. Maybe this was the day that Bella snaped and took her "It's ok.." whisper back kicking me out on my ass on her porch.

_Naa, that wouldn't happen. Bella can't kick me..she doesn't have the guts too_

I rang the doorbell and Charlie answered

_.......... _

_Shit_

"Hello Edward! How are you today?" He asked opening the door for me

"I'm pretty good Mr. Swan. How are you?" I don't think Bella told Charlie what happened. Good.

"I'm doing great. I got the day off just because!" That explains why he's so happy

"Well don't get to comfy now! They might call you in suprisingly" It's possible!

Charlie turned around hearing Bella running down the stairs.

"We gotta go now Edward!" Bella yelled grabbing my arm and pulling me out

"Have a nice day you two!" Charlie yelled

We got in the car. I turned to Bella, "What is up with you? Why did you want to leave so fast?"

"I don't know. I just had to get out of there. I hate being at home" She looked out the window

_Let me guess..Charlie hits you and you act like nothing happens. _

"Well...why?" Please tell me

"I'm not sure. I'm just the person that likes to go places. I don't like to sit around and wait"

_That is true_

"Charlie doesn't beat you does he?" I really have to ask this?

Bella snapped her head to me giving me a evil look, "God no Edward! Where the hell did you get that!?!"

_Ooo, sorry I asked_

"No where. I was just asking"

**BPOV**

_Why would Edward ask me that. Charlie would never hit me. I would call his police friends on him! _

We finally got to school and Edward put his arm around me while we were walking in the side door to the school.

I planned on not saying 'I love you' to him for a while. No matter what he said.

**EPOV**

When lunch came around I told Bella that I would be back soon. I needed to go to the bank real fast.

She asked if she could come and I told her no. Then she got this look on her face saying "Your probably cheating again" I told her I wasn't and that I would talk to her on the phone the whole time if it made her feel better. She said no becasue she didn't want me to get into a car accident.

I ran to the store by our school. Bought her some flowers and was off again.

I walked in and this girl in my math class ran up to me.

"Hi Edward!! Are those for me!?! You shouldn't have!" She yanked them out of my hands and gave me a big hug

_Crazy bitch!_ _Why would I get you flowers??_

"Uh no Elizabeth, these flowers are NOT for you!" I yanked them back out of her hands. She gave me this weird look of hers then ran off.

I walked up to Bella and handed them to her

"Aw Edward! Thanks! What's it for?"

She must of thought that I got them for an occasion

"Just for being you, and how important you are to me" I gave her a peck on the cheek and put my arm around her.

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward gave me these flowers just because! My trust in him was starting to come back. When Edward put his arm around me and we both turned around, I look ahead and saw Elizabeth Reel glaring at me with her arms crossed. I knew she had the most biggest crush on Edward, and it made me laugh that I had him and she didn't. She was just a stuck up brat. She only thought about herself...and the guys she was really into. Which in this case...was Edward.

As we walked by her I said very loudly so Elizabeth could hear me, "Thank you SO much Edward for the flowers! I really love them!" I turned my head to Elizabeth and gave her a snotty smile. Her mouth dropped open and mouthed the words _"bitch"_ to me.

Look whos talking

**EPOV**

"What was that all about?"

I was totally confused why Bella yelled at me that she loved her flowers.

"Oh I was just telling you that I love my flowers. Didn't you hear me? I can say it again"

Then she turned her head back I followed her move and saw Elizabeth staring at us. I knew Bella only yelled that stuff out to piss off Elizabeth.

We both turned our heads back. She looked up at me and I threw my head back and laughed, "Aw wow Bella, this is why I love you! You just love to piss other girls off"

"Yeah well, it's what I do." She laughed too. It felt so good to hear her laughing again

We walked up the stairs where our classes were. I turned her toward me, "Good bye for now Bells."

"Bye Edward" She looked up at me

I slipped my arms around her waist and gently kissed her on the lips hoping that she would kiss me back. She really didn't. It was a start though. It's better than nothing.

We turned our seprate ways for 5th period. I grabbed her hand and didn't let go until I was to far away to hold it anymore.

I walked to my math class smiling to myself.

_Yup..everything's going to be great now_


	10. Suprise!

**A/N: Why hello there! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I was busy busy busy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Yeah yeah.**

**EPOV**

_!!!!_

I stirred in my bed. Then I reached out to shut my alarm off. I'm getting so tired of waking up at 5:30 in the morning. All I do is throw on whatever I see first...fix my hair, well actually run my fingers through it a couple times. Eat breakfast, brush my teeth and I'm off. Does all that really take an hour and a half?

I looked at the calandar.

_No way._

I looked closely again

_It is!_

Today has been 1 year since me and Bella have "been together".

I planned it all out on the way to school that morning. I invite her over to my house and when she got here I would have dinner ready for us. I would give her roses. Try to give her a real kiss. Then slow dance to our favorite song "_Hear You Me"_ Which I guess is our song officaly because we always dance to it whenever it comes on. If it's on the radio, I hold her hand.

I couldn't explain my love for Bella. I loved her more than a fat kid loves a double cheeseburger.

That made me laugh. Bella told me that joke one time. It always cracks her up.

I walked to the lockers where me and Bella always meet.

"Hey! How was your night?" I said giving her a peck on the check.

"Mmm. It was very nice. Yours?" She sat on the ground looking up at me

I spent Bella's night with her in her dreams again. I havent been in there for a while. There's really no explaintion why I visit her. But it's cool!

"Awesome" I said sitting next to her and laughing "Hey Bella? After school do you wanna come to me house for a while?"

_Or a long time_

"Uh. Sure Edward. What's the deal?"

Did she really not know?

"I just want to spend time with the most important girl in the world. Is that a crime?" I asked putting my arm around her

"Of course not. You are allowed to hang out with me. I'm just gonna have to squeeze you into my schedule of course. I might not make it" She laughed pretending to look in a book

I laughed, "Oh well if you can't make it then I guess I'll just go cry"

"Aw. How sweet." She said leaning into me

**After school**

I placed the table and put the roses in a vase. I was pretty excited myself for this suprise dinner date...at home.

I put in our CD that we both made of slow songs. We each had a copy and we listened to it non stop.

The doorbell rang. I sprinted to the door, ran my fingers through my hair and opened the door.

"Why hello there" I said moving my head in a sexy way...I think

Bella laughed and came in. She looked around and saw the table.

"Edward! You didnt! Did you?" SHe flipped around and hugged me

"Well I just though we could have dinner together since its been 1 year" I put my hands in my pants pockets and leaned againest the wall

"It is isn't it!? I can't believe I forgot! I'm such a horrible person..." She lowered her head down and acted like she was crying

I ran over to her and put my arms around her, "Bella its OK! Its no big deal I mean I know you didn't mean to I just thought--" I was cut off

She laughed for..about 2 minutes.

"Something funny?" I said giving a chuckle. I loved her laugh. It was so cute

"You actually thought I forgot didn't you?" She said

All that came out was stutters of words

"I didn't Edward. I marked it on my calandar. Here!" She pulled out a little teddy bear from her purse

I gave her a big hug and told her thank you a million times

We finally sat down to eat dinner. I pulled the chicken out from the oven

"I hope I did this right. I saw some girl named Rachel Ray cook this on the FoodNetwork chanel.

"It looks great!"

The chicken turned out really good and it wasn't dry! We talked about school, what collages we plan on going to, music, and more. We had so much in common. I couldn't take my eyes off hers though. They were a dark brown color. Beautiful.

After cleaning up the plates and having a little soap and water fight while trying to clean the dishes, we sat on the couch and talked a little bit more

"Would you like to dance Bella?" I asked standing up and holding out my hand

"Yes I would" Bella said taking my hand

I walked to the stereo and switched to the new CD I made just yesterday with our song #1.

_And if you were with me tonight,  
I'd sing to you just one more time.  
A song for a heart so big,  
god wouldn't let it live.  
May angels lead you in.  
Hear you me my friends._

As the song played Bella and I looked at eachother. I couldn't wait any longer...I gave her a kiss.

She smiled at me and rested her head on my shoulder.

The song ended. Which made me sad because I wanted the song to go on forever...I did not want to let go and stop dancing with Bella.

"I should go home. Charlie told me to be home by 11" Bella said pulling on her jacket

"Alright. I will see you tomorrow then?" I asked walking her to her car

"Yes you will. Thank you so much for this night Edward" She hugged me, "Goodnight"

"Night Bells. Sweet dreams" I gave her one last kiss before letting her go

I watched her car drive off until I couldn't see it any longer

"I love you Bella" I said before walking back into my house, with soapy water on the floor in the kitchen, the dinner table still a mess, and the music still playing in the living room.

I sighed

Why did this night have to end?

**A/N: Soooo....how was it? I thought it was sweet. **

**p.s. I don't own anything of Rachel Ray either haha.**


	11. Is Our Love a Fake?

**A/N: This chapter is mostly in BPOV**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight :-(**

The school day went by fast for me. But I don't think for Bella. I think this because after every class period she would tell me that, that was such a long class, and nobody likes it etc...

At lunch, we talked about last night and our water fight, our songs we liked to dance to, and our dinner, which I made by myself.

After school, I took Bella home quick. Gave her a goodbye kiss and raced out of her neighborhood. I was planning on going over to the store to "update" on my shampoo, deodorant, and more. I wanted to try out the Axe stuff. But then I also wanted to try Tag. I spent about half an hour smelling both of them, then finally deciding on Axe. I figured that Bella would like it better.

I got home, finished my homework from biology and jumped in the shower to try out my new shampoo/body wash, all in one! I hoped that Bella noticed my new great smell tomorrow.

**Next Day**

"Hey Bells! Hows it goin?" I said leaning on the lockers

"Its goin good. How about yourself?" She asked smiling and putting books and binders into her locker

"Pretty good! Notice anything different about me?" I asked hopeful

"Uh...no. Am I suppose to?"

"No, no. I was just asking"

_Well damn. Don't tell her about everything you bought yesterday. Just wait and see if she ever notices_

By the time 6th period rolled around, I gotten at least 20 comments on how good I smell. Still none from Bella. Did she even care?

I walked quickly up to her locker after the bell rang

"Bella! Have you noticed at least once that I smell good?" I asked

She laughed, "Of course I have! I just didn't say anything because I...I actually didn't know what to say" she chuckled and shut her locker turning the knob a couple times

"Oh. Well its ok I guess, as long as you noticed. I thought you seriously didn't even care or somethin"

We talked about collages we were thinking about going to at a little cafe we found during the summer. I had no idea how we got started on collages, but it was something. Then we finally left, I heard Bella's phone going off

"Oh sorry..." She said taking her phone out of her pocket and reading a text

We got into the car and I decided to just drive. Have no place to go. Spend all my time with Bella.

**BPOV**

_"Hey Bella! It's Jacob Black. I got your number from a friend and just thought I'd text you since we don't see eachother much anymore. How are you?"_

_AHHH! Jacob texted me! I can't believe this! Stop Bella! Get a hold of yourself. Just text him back nice and easy_

_"Hey Jacob! Long time no talk huh? haha well I've been good. Just goin here and there. How about yourself?"_

I smiled to myself then heard Edward talking

"Bella...Bella!? Hellllllo?? Did you hear me?" He asked looking over at me

"What? Oh sorry Edward I was just replying to a text. What were you saying?" I said not meaning my sorry, I chuckled again

"Well I asked what you were doing, but you just answerd that question" He focused back on the road

My phone vibrated again

_"I've been great. Better now that I'm talking to you :) I was gonna ask you if you wanted to hang out tonight?" _

I thought about my plans tonight with Edward. I really wanted to hang out with Jacob because hes such a good childhood friend, but if I tell Edward whats going on then he'll get mad. And I didn't want to risk that.

"Hey Edward? Can we go home? I'm getting tired." I said

"Uh. Sure Bella." He turned the car around

_"I would love to. Pick me up at my house at 7:30" _

Send

We pulled up to my house. I got out and was about to shut the door

"Hey Bella?" Edward asked getting out

"Yeah?" I wanted him to leave so I could get ready for Jacob

"Are you gonna be able to go through with our plans for tonight?" he asked anxious

"I don't think so. It's kinda late and I just want to stay home for tonight"

"Umm...Its only 5:49" He said looking at his cell, " But it's ok if you don't want to hang out tonight"

"Alright, well I feel bad--" Not really.

"Its ok, I don't feel to good either. Can I at least have a goodbye hug?" he asked coming toward me

I walked over to him, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big hug

"Bye" Edward said walking back to his car

"Bye" I said turning away. I ran into my house and ran upstairs

I took out my phone and texted Jacob

"_Hey Jake! I just got home and I'm getting ready. Can't wait! I have a feeling its going to be a great/fun night :-)"_

I jumped into the shower. About 30 minutes later I got out and checked my phone

1 New Voicemail & 1 New Text Message

I listened to the voicemail first

"Hey Bella. Um, its Edward. Your probably sleeping already but I just called to see if you were going to be ok. Um, call me back when you get the chance. Bye"

I did feel bad for lying to Edward about being tired but all I wanted to do was spend some time with Jacob.

I looked at the text message

"_Hey Bells! (you like that nickname? made it up myself!) Its almost time to pick you up. Change of plans though. You don't mind if we go to a party do you?"_

I thought back to the last party I went to when Edward started "dating" that...girl. Then I thought, theres nothing wrong with going to another party and knowing that no one will do that to me again

"_Totally! I'd love to go. See ya then!_"

I put on my makeup, curled my hair, and threw on my best clothes that looked made me look hot.

"Get ready Jacob Black. To be amazed!" I said to myself in the mirror

About an hour later, I heard the doorbell ring. I ran to the door and opened it only to find Jacob

"Hey!" I said giving him a big hug, "I've missed you! Its been so long you have no idea!"

"Me too! Come on lets go!" He said grabbing my hand

We pulled up to a house with tons of cars and music blaring

Jacob got out and ran around to open my door for me

_Such a gentlemen_

We walked in and my eyes went to a couple standing closely drinking beer and laughing

Jacob took my hand and led me to the bar

"Want anything!?" He yelled in my ear

"Whatever your having!" I yelled back

He got us 2 beers. Of course

We went over to the side of the dance floor over by the couch. I looked over and saw the same guy and girl still talking.

_Thats cute. But why are they at a party talking? Can't they go some place else?_

"Do you want to dance!?" Jacob said

I put down my beer and grabed his hand and drug him to the middle of the dance floor. Or in this case, the living room

We got closer and closer as the music started getting louder and more "up-beat"

I was haveing so much fun with Jacob. More fun then I did with Edward today. Which I thought was kind of sad.

I looked around me and saw that guy and girl from the couch dancing a couple feet away from us. I looked at the girl more closely...

_Isn't that Jessica? The girl that Edward went out with for a couple months? IT IS!_

Then I looked more at the guy...who looked like he was wearing the same clothes as Edward did today.

_No way. _

I knew who it was

"EDWARD!" I yelled trying to get his attention

"Who?" Jacob said looking down at me

"That's my boy--- uh, close guy friend that really likes me over there! And he told me today that he didn't feel good so he wanted to go home early. Before you texted me the first time" I said pointing

I knew I lied about the part about him wanting to go home but I had to

Jacob looked at me, "Let's go! He shouldn't be doing that to you when he said he wasn't feeling good and wanted to go home!!"

We walked over to Edward who looked at me, smiled, turned back to his _girlfriend_, then looked back at me seriously...a double take

"EDWARD! HOW COULD YOU" I yelled

"Bella!! I'm sorry! I...I...I was invited and I wanted to really go" He said letting go of Jessica

"You lied then! You said you weren't feeling good!" I yelled. I was very mad at him, how could he do this to me...AGAIN!?

Then he looked at Jacob

"Well then whos this!?" He said getting closer to Jacob

"This is my really good friend, I've known him since we were babies! You don't need to worry about it!"

"Well you said you weren't feeling good either!"

"No! I did not say that! I said that I was tired! There's a difference asshole!" I slapped him and walked off holding Jacob's hand. I walked outside and started walking with him around the block

"Bella, I'm sorry. I swear on my life I won't let you go and I'll take such good care of you and make sure that dick head won't go anywhere near you" Jacob said stopping and holding me

"Thank you Jacob" I said putting my arms around him also. I only wanted to be with Jacob and nobody else in the world.


	12. Dreams Start Again

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine**

The next day at school must have been pain for Edward. Every time I passed him, every time he called my name out, every time...I just walked past and ignored him. Looking for Jacob. Hoping that he would pop out from the lockers and yell "I'm here Bella!"

"Bella!" Edward yelled from his locker

I turned around and snaped out of my daydream then I finally stopped. I didn't want people thinking that I was some kind of bitch that used him or something along those lines.

"What"

"We need to talk. About last night" Edward said running up to me

"What's there to talk about!? You went out with that girl again" I said stepping back

"Yeah thats true. But you went out with that Jacob guy"

"Who cares! Jacob is my best friend and I've known him for a long time! I already told you that Edward! Is it such a crime to go hang out with other people besides you!?" I yelled. I looked around and saw some people staring at us

I looked back over at Edward who I knew was trying to think of something to say. But all that came out were parts of words that he never finished.

Tears started welling up in my eyes. Why did I feel this way? I knew I loved Edward...but I'm also starting to love Jacob. I was stuck. Between two guys. Typical.

"I don't have time anymore" I said and walked away

**That Night**

My phone started ringing and I looked at the screen

"Hey Jacob" I answered my phone

"Hey! How'd you know it was me!?"

"Cause I'm just cool like that"

"Suuure you are. Anyways I called to see how you've been doing. I didn't see you all day. So I assumed that you were to busy running away from that ass named Edward."

"Yeah. I actually stopped and talked to him for a bit around lunch" I said

"What happened?"

I told Jacob the story about what happened. I tried not to cry. But some tears escaped from my eyes

"Damn. Good job though Bells. I'm proud of you" He laughed

I chuckled, "Thanks. I was pretty proud too"

We talked on the phone for hours. Until I had to go do some homework. Then we started texting, which led to me not finishing...or actually doing my homework. I really enjoyed talking to Jacob about this kind of stuff. It's like he knew the right thing to say.

Around 2AM I decided to finally go to bed. I had a rough day and there wasn't much else to do. I was glad it was Friday.

After I layed down I thought, _"What if Edward tries to "visit" me in my dreams? Just don't think about him Bella and everything will go smoothly"_

10 minutes later I feel asleep and sure enough...Edward was there. Waiting on our park bench that we always sit on and talk

"Why are you here? I wasn't even thinking about you" I said

"Yeah I know. But I was thinking about you. I just wanted to talk" Edward said patting his hand on the spot next to him. Telling me to sit down

I sat on the ground across from him, "Well then talk. But make it fast because I'm expecting to have a different dream"

"Bella. What happened that night was a mistake. For both of us. I don't know what I was thinking. And I'm pretty sure you don't know what you were thinking either and I--"

"Oh shut up Edward! I was thinking that I wanted to see an old friend that I havent seen in almost 2 years! I have the right to see him. You on the other hand do not have the right to see that girl! You promised me that you wouldn't talk or see her again. That obviously, was a lie." I yelled. How could he talk to me this way!? He's basically blaming me for what he did

"I do to have the right to see her. Or maybe I don't. I don't know anymore. I just know that I'm really sorry and I love you and never want to hurt you again" Edward said standing up

I stood up too, "Well I'm sorry Mr. Cullen but your train just left. I don't think it will be coming back sometime soon" I said in a serious voice

I woke myself up and called Jacob, "Please still be up, please still be up!"

"Hey Bells! What are you doing calling me at 3 in the morning!?" Jacob answered

"Oh thank god your still awake! I really need to talk to you" I said sitting up

"Sure. Go for it. I have tons of time"

I told him about the dream I had and I didn't know what to do. Then I took a deep breath

"Jacob, the truth is...I really like you now. As in more than a friend..." I trailed off

_Well that was the most random thing ever to say Bella. Nice going! He probably thinks your a freak now_

There was silence.

"Bella. I don't like you. From the very moment I've met you I've...loved you"

"Really!?" I yelped

"Mhm! I always thought that you were cute, funny, and your personality is awesome! Your such a fun person to be around"

"Aw thanks Jake! You too." I smiled. I knew this boy was going to make me so happy

"Um, Bella?" Jacob asked

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to get back with Edward in the future?"

_Thats a damn good question_


	13. I Choose You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Or anything of it**

"Um. I'm not so sure Jacob. Do we have to talk about that now?" I asked

"No. Sorry I brought it up" He said, "So what are you up to?"

_Well it's 3 in the morning...so theres not much to do_

"Oh you know, talking to this really cute guy on the phone" I said

"What!!!? Who's this cute guy? I wanna meet him" Jacob said in a jealous tone

"His name is Jacob Black" I said laughing

"Oh! I know that guy. I heard he likes a girl too"

"Oh really? And who is this mystery girl? I think I wanna meet her!"

"I think he said her name is Bella Swan"

My mouth feel open. I couldn't believe I was having this conversation with Jacob. It was just...crazy!

"Really now...?" I asked trailing off

"Mhm. He really likes her. I guess they talk a lot" He said laughing

"Well I like you too Jacob. You are just an amazing friend to me and your always there for me and I couldn't ask for anything more"

"Friend...?" Jacob said sounding sad

"No no no no! I ment I like you the same way you like me." I quickly saved myself

"Oh ok! I get it now. Yeah no I like you to. But why can't we go out? You know, like you and Edward did?"

This was a tough question to answer. So I had to think fast

"Because Jacob. I don't know if I'm getting back with Edward for sure yet. I still like him yeah...But I don't know." That's the only thing that I could think of at this moment

"Yeah I understand. Well just know that I'm always here for you. And I already proved it to you too"

"How!?"

"Uh hello! You called me at 3 in the morning and I picked up and here we are...talking at exactly 4:24 AM"

I smiled, "Thanks Jacob"

"Anytime. Hey I think I'm gonna go because I really am tired now" He laughed

"Alright." I thought for a minute, "I guess its good morning now right?" I asked

"Think so. Good morning to you to Bells. Bye" Jacob hung up

I sat my phone on my nightstand and laying back down. Then my phone rang, I looked at the screen and saw that it was Edward. Should I answer it? Should I talk this whole thing out? Or should I just completely ignore him for the rest of his life?

I decided to answer it

"Yes Edward?" I asked

"Bella don't you dare hang up! We need to talk and you know it" Edward said fast

"Ok first off how do you know that I'm up right now? Why would you call me at 4:30 in the morning?"

"I know that you keep your phone on all night and day. Plus you always wake up whenever you hear your phone going off no matter what time it is."

I nodded my head in agreement and waiting for him to continue

"Ok look. I'm sorry. I can't bare to live without you. I'm staying up all night trying to get into your dreams but you won't fall asleep. I always think about you and how we could be hanging out and having a great time together. Bella, I miss you and I love you so much please let me back in" Edward sighed. I think he was crying

"Edward...I just don't know if I can let you back in. You promised tons of times not to go with that girl again and I caught you with her. So you went behind my back. You lied. Don't you get that?" I asked

"Yes I do actually and I totally regret it too. Please Bella you've got to believe me"

"I don't think I can anymore. Edward I really want to stay with you. You have no idea how much--"

"Then lets go again! Lets go out again. It doesn't have to end. You just said so yourself that you want to be with me still"

"Yeah but then on the other hand I don't. I already kind of like some other guy that is asking me out but I have to put him on hold because I'm still decideding on us. I don't know what to do. I'm stuck between you both. This guy doesn't lie to me. He's there for me."

"I'm there for you Bella! You know that!" Edward yelled

"I know you are. But you've lied so many times now, somthing's telling me that I shouldn't go back to you. I don't want to go down that road again" I sighed

"Think about it. Please" Edward said

Tears started coming down my face

"Bella? Please...I need you."

I hung up, put my phone back on my nightstand and feel asleep

I woke up less then 3 hours later. I made my decision.

I grabed my phone and dialed the number. Listening to the ringing sound which I hated because it just made me more nervous

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Bella?"

"Can you meet me at the park?" I asked

"Yeah totally! I'll be there in 20 minutes ok?" Jacob said sounding anxious

I hung up and called Edward

"Bella?" Edward also sounded anxious

"Edward. I'm sorry. But I can't do this anymore. I either need more time to think, or I walk away from you. Now it's your turn to pick" I didn't even know what I wanted to do

"I want you to think more. No matter how much longer that takes. Actually take as long as you need to! I'll be waiting" Edward said happily

_For someone that just got rejected in my mind...you sound happy about it_

"Yeah. Ok, talk to you later" I hung up

I got ready, grabed some money off my dresser and drove to the park

"Hey there!" Jacob said giving me the best hug

"Hey! Sorry I'm late I couldn't decided on what to wear" I laughed and looked at my shirt. A dark blue and grey Hollister shirt

"No it's great! So anyway. What did you want to meet me for?"

I turned to look at Jacob. I couldn't hold myself back and jumped in his arms giving him a big hug. I looked in Jacob's eyes. They were dark brown. The most beautiful eyes I have ever seen

Then the next thing I knew Jacob was kissing me. I was enjoying this. What seemed like 10 minutes was actually 10 secounds passing by and Jacob pulled away from me

We stared at eachother for a little while then Jacob was going to say something, but I stopped him, I leaned in to kiss him again. I could get use to this.

**A/N: Soo Bella chose Jacob. Or should she go back to Edward? Well away from this...I hope you all are going to the midnight release of New Moon! If not, then there's your new plans. :)**


	14. I'm Not Coverup

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...fair and square**

"Wow. I'm sorry. I if you didn't want that kiss then I shouldn't have...what I mean is...I'm sorry" I said. I truly didn't know if Jacob wanted to kiss me. But he kissed me first so theres really no difference.

"No no. I liked it. It reminded me of the good 'ol days." He smiled

"We've kissed before?" I didn't remember

"No. But you use to kiss me on the cheek every now and then. Whenever we played house and I was the dad and you were the mom. That's before we knew how to become mom and dad's and so on" Jacob laughed. He was right. Back then, all we knew was that if you were best friends with someone then it didn't matter, as long as you played "house" right.

I laughed to myself, "Oh yeah! I remember that now. I agree with you...those were the good days" I looked down and Jacob was holding my hand

I led him to a park bench. It look fimilar to me but I couldn't figure out why. It was on the tip of my tounge, but it wouldn't come to mind.

"So. Do you like hanging out with me really? Or am I just some cover up so you don't seem lonley compard to Edward?" Jacob asked putting his arm around me

I thought for a bit, "Hmm...I think your just a cover up" I laughed

"Seriously?" He asked in a playful voice

"Of course not! I love hanging out with you. Do I need to remind you of what just happened like 3 minutes ago?" I pointed over to were we first kissed

"Maybe. Probably. Yes." Jacob said looking at me

I didn't want to kiss him again. I wanted him to make the "first move". Then I thought to myself, he already made the first move. So I guess I can say that I don't want to make anymore moves. I just want him to make them all.

So my thought came true and Jacob kissed me again. Then he brought me closer to him and I laid my head on his shoulder.

From were we were sitting, we had the full view of the river. It was starting to get dark so we couldn't see much, only hear the water rushing up on the shore and going back out. I looked up and saw millions and millions of stars. This was so unbelieveable! I was here with a guy that I really liked listening to the relaxing sound of water and looking up at the beautiful stars.

Jacob looked up at the stars then looked over at me.

"It's such a beautiful night Bella. I'm glad I'm spending it with you" Jacob smiled

This is what most every girl wanted! This is what happenes in the books and movies. I couldn't believe it was happening to me. Then my phone ruined my thoughts vibrating againest my leg. Someone was calling me. I took out my phone, "I'm sorry Jacob, someone's calling me" I looked at the screen, "You've got to be F'ing kidding me!" I yelled

"What!?" Jacob sat up straight

I turned away and pushed the "talk" button

"What do you want!? I haven't even thought about anything yet. Do you have to be on my back about this?" I yelled into the phone

"I was just checking in to make sure you were ok Bella! I called your house and Charlie said you went out with a friend. I hope it's not that Jacob guy" Edward said

"Well for your information, I AM with Jacob. What is your problem with him?" I asked in a whispered tone

"I just don't like him! He is using you. I heard hes using you as a cover up"

"Cover up for what?" I had a feeling of what he was going to say

"He's gay" Edward whispered

I couldn't say anything. This was the most stupidest thing I have ever heard!

"Your kidding right? Do you even know how stupid you sound right now?" I said in a annoyed voice

Edward started talking again but I just hung up. This was just to stupid. I knew for a fact that Jacob wasn't gay. I turned back to him and sighed

Jacob gave me this confused look

"That was Edward. He thinks your gay" I said resting my head on his shoulders

"So...he just called and said "I think Jacob is gay" and hung up?"

"No. He said that he thinks that your using me as a cover up because your gay" I said slowly

"Well maybe I am" Jacob said looking at me

I sat up fast, my eyes looked around us I couldn't think of what to say, "Uhh...umm"

Speechless

"I'm kidding Bella! If I was I wouldn't even be here right now." Jacob said laughing

I lightly punched him, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh I scared you?"

"Duh! If you were actually gay I would cry myself to sleep every night"

"Why?"

"Because...I really do like you." I said kissing his cheek

Jacob smiled at me

"I love you Bella"

I looked at him. I looked in his eyes. I couldn't decided weather to say it back or not before I could even say anything Jacob started kissing me again.

Questions were running through my mind:

_Why do guys have to make everything so confusing?_

_Who do I choose? Edward? Jacob?_

_Am I doing the right thing right now?_

**A/N: Sorry this was short. I can't really promise any super long chapters but I'll try.**


	15. Tuesday&FridayCoffee for 2

**Disclaimer:Twilight is not mine**

**A/N: Sorry this is going to be a short chapter :( **

**BPOV**

I looked in Jacob's eyes again. Dark brown, almost black. I love his eyes more than anything in this whole world. I took a deep breath

"Jacob, I'm sorry. But I can't say "I love you" to you just yet" I said bitting my bottem lip

Jacob sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to say something like that. I shouldn't even have said it, I'm sorry. I know the mix up your going through with Edward right now and I'm just making things worse"

_Damn him! Jacob always knows a way to make people feel guilty_

I gave a little smile at him and looked out into the water. Nither of us said another word

**EPOV**

I sat on my bed staring at my phone. Waiting for a text, e-mail, call anything from Bella! It was drving me crazy that she was out somewhere in Forks with Jacob Black. How can anyone be around him?

Then my phone rang...for a new text message

_"Dude, sorry to tell you this but you gotta get over bella! Shes forgotten about you. come hang out with me and emmet tonight, we're goin to a bar"_

I knew Bella hadn't forgotten about me. I wanted to go to the bar with Jasper and Emmet...but I knew I was going to meet (or see) a hot girl there and I'd be all over her and I can't go down that road again.

_"Sorry j, i need to stay home for a few days"_

This was true

_"Dude! you've been home for the past 3 weeks! its time to move on and get out"_

This was also true. But I already made up my mind not to leave this house until me and Bella worked everything out

_"Sorry man. not leavin this house till i have my girl back with me"_

Ok, since when do I ever start saying "My girl"? It didn't sound like me, oh well. I decided to call Bella again

"Hello?" She answered. Didn't she know it was me?

"Bella?" I asked in a whispered tone

"Yeah?" She sounded confused

"Are you alright?" I was starting to get worried

"No. Edward...I just don't know what to do..." She trailed off. I could hear her crying

"Bells, please don't cry. Do you want me to come over? Cause I can in 5 minutes" I really could if I went 110 mph down the highway

"No. I would rather talk on the phone"

"OK sure. Yeah I'm all ears"

"Well you know that I hung out with Jacob today, and he told me...something...but I didn't say it back because I don't know what's going on between us Edward. I'm not sure if I love you anymore. But I don't want to let you go. I want to be with you. But I want to be with Jacob" She cried again, this time harder

I closed my eyes, "Bella. You must know that it breaks my heart to hear you saying that you don't know if you love me or not. I'm pretty sure I get the idea that Jacob said he loves you today too. I need you in my life though, you have to understand that!"

She sniffed, "I know. Edward..." She said in a high squeeky voice threw her tears, "Please tell me what to do. Please help me"

I knew she really needed help with this situation. I knew I had to act as her best friend right now to help her make the right choice.

"Bella. You ever you love the most, you need to choose him. Don't worry about how we'll take it. Only worry about you and your feelings and your life with them. We're big boys, we can handle the truth"

She gave a small chuckle, "Can we maybe hang out tomorrow? Like go get some coffee or somethin?"

My eyes widened, "Yeah! Of course! No problem. Do you want me to call you or you call me?"

"I'll call you when I'm ready" She sniffed again

"Alright. That sounds great. Anything else I can listen to? Help out with?"

"You've been a great help Edward. Thanks" She said slowly

We hung up and I sent a text to Jasper, _"Hookin up with Bella 2-morrow. Wish me luck"_

**BPOV**

I hung up the phone with Edward and called Jacob

"Hey Bella. Whats up?"

"Hey Jake. Do you wanna hang out on Friday? Maybe go get some coffee or somethin?"

"Yeah sure. That'd be tons of fun"

"Cool. I'll just call you then..?"

"Sure"

I had a feeling that he was smiling. Which made me smile

I was meeting with Edward tomorrow...Tuesday. Then with Jacob on Friday. This is how I'm going to choose whos best for me, and who loves me more.


	16. Tuesday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Enjoy! :) **

I started up my car ready to go meet Edward. I turned off the radio and listened to my thoughts.

_Who do I chose? This is so hard! Edward is nice and is willing to do anything for me. Jacob is sweet and is there for me no matter what. But they've both said that they love me!_

I pulled in the parking lot of Starbucks. My favorite place ever! It was a good place to think, visit with friends and more.

I walked in and saw Edward sitting at the table I always sit at

He stood up, "Hey Bells"

"Hi" I said sitting across from him

"How are you?"

"I'm fine. How about you?"

"Pretty good. I'm so glad you called and talked"

_Um...didn't you call me?_

"Yeah. Well I just wanted to see you" It was hard for me to say those words

Edward smiled, "I really wanted to see you too Bella. I'm glad we're here. Can I buy you anything?"

"Um how about a raspberry smoothie...?"

"Great. Be right back"

He got up and stood in line. I felt my phone vibrate and took it out of my pocket to see who texted me

"_Bella Bella Bella!! Can't wait till Friday. I have so much planned. Hope you don't mind =)"_

I smiled...so Jacob has things planned for us already? I replied back, "_Of course not! I'm totally excited too"_

5 minutes later Edward came back

"Soooo..." Edward said looking down

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure anything!" He said kind of jumping in his seat

"Who do you want me to pick? You or Jacob? Honestly now"

I could tell he was looking in my eyes very deeply, really thinking about his answer, "Bella...I don't know. I want you to be with me but I know how happy Jacob makes you. But I love you so much. I know I screwed up and everything but...please don't leave me"

He looked like he was starting to get teary eyed

"I know. I just don't know if I love you anymore. But I also don't know if I love Jacob. You both are so sweet to me, you both love me, I want to be with both of you but I know I can't. I want to choose Jacob and still be good friends with you, or the other way around"

When I said that Edward's eyes closed like I stabbed a knife threw his heart when I said I wanted to choose Jacob. I didn't mean it.

"Edward, I didn't mean it that way. I'm sorry. Please don't be mad"

_What a stupid thing to say! Of course he's mad at you. Look what you've put him through_

"Bella. If you love someone so much, you have to let them go for their own good. I want you to be with Jacob" Edward looked me in the eyes

I took a deep breath, I felt hot tears coming threw my eyes, "Really?"

Edward nodded his head.

I got up and sat next to him. Gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry" I whispered lightly

Edward looked at me, he was crying. He took my chin and kissed me hard. I let him, it was the right thing to do at a time like this.

I got up and put my jacket on. Got out my car keys from my pocket and left. I couldn't take it anymore. After I shut my door I burst into tears, putting my hands and head on the steering wheel. I looked up and saw Edward in his car laying back in his seat with his hands over his eyes.

I drove home. Went up to my room and called Jacob

"Hey girl" Jacob said happy

"Hi" I said and sniffed

"What's wrong?"

"I just got done talking with Edward"

"Oh...do you wanna talk about it?"

"He said that I should be with you" Hot tears coming up again

Then I heard a click, "Jacob?" I said. No answer "Jacob!?" Still no answer

He hung up on me

About 10 minutes later I heard my doorbell ring. I walked slowly to the door and opened it

"Jacob? What are you doing here? And why did you hang up on me?" I said

"I'm sorry Bella but when you told me that Edward said that you should be with me I had to get over here" He came in and sat on the couch

"Jacob I'm sorry but I'm not in the happiest mood right now. I don't feel like going anywhere or dancing around" I said sitting by him

He wraped his arms around me and I layed in his arms

"I know. I didn't come over for that reason. I came over because I knew you would be crying your eyes out. I know what you've been through Bella. I'm here for you. I'm going to make everything better"

**A/N: AHH!! So is Edward really backing down!? Next chapter....**


	17. Friday Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Enjoy :) **

I buried my face in Jacob's neck, "I hope you are. Cause I really need you like no other right now. I lost my best friend" I said

"I thought you were going out..?" Jacob was confused

"Yeah we were. But he was like my best friend the past 2 weeks"

We sat on the couch for what seemed like hours. I didn't want Jake to leave and I didn't want to be anywhere else but with him.

Around 10:00 PM Jacob broke the silence

"I better get home Bella. My dad will start to freak out" He started to get up but I held onto him tighter

"Please don't go" I whispered

Jacob sighed, "Bella. I'm pretty sure that both our dads wouldn't approve of me sleeping over here"

"Charlie's working all night. He won't be home until around 9ish tomorrow" I smiled. The first time Charlie goes in for an all-nighter and this happenes.

"I'll just tell my dad I passed out over at a friends" He sat back down and put a blanket over us

I was so happy that Jacob was here for me. All night me and Edward's conversation kept running though my head

"_If you love someone so much, you have to let them go for their own good..."_

I cringed every time I thought of it. Jacob must have known what was going on because he always held me tighter

We both feel asleep around 1:30 in the morning. We talked about the future, if we were going to give it a shot and go out, Jacob even admitted how nice Edward was to let me go.

We woke up at about 8:23ish. Jacob made some breakfast, coffee, and we sat and talked

"Thanks for staying with me last night" I said

"No problem. I'm actually glad that I stayed with you instead of going home" He said taking a sip of his coffee

I laughed, "I didn't know you even drank coffee!"

"Hell yeah I do!" We both laughed some more

"Well I better get goin, I'll call you later alright? See if we can get together...again and just go out and have some fun?" Jacob said putting his jacket on

"Yeah totally! That would be fun. I love hanging out with you. It makes me feel better about all this" I blabbed on. How stupid to say that. I knew Jacob didn't care one bit about what happened between me and Edward, all he cared about was me and him getting together

Later on that night I jumped in the shower and got dressed. Looked at my phone, 5:18PM. No missed calls, no calls. No text messages.

I went downstairs and watched Spongebob. Then my phone rang for a new text message

"_Hey Bella. Can't call or hang out tonight. To busy with my dad. Really sorry babe"_

I smiled to myself

_He called me babe. Edward never called me that. _

I sent him a text back

**JPOV**

I sent Bella a text message and called her babe. I know this isn't a big deal, but to me it was. It's a big step for me to take with her.

My phone went off for a text message

"_Alright. It's ok I totally understand. Thanks for lettin me know babe :)" _

I smiled. Babe...thats a good nickname for her, I think I'll stick with it.

**A/N: Sorry this was so short. Please reivew **


	18. Sunsets

**I do not own Twilight**

**JPOV**

I felt bad for ditching Bella. So I decided that I'd take her out to dinner tonight and get her mind off things. Make her focus on us

I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and dialed Bella's number

"Hello?" Ah. Bella's voice is like an angel's

"Hey babe. Listen I feel bad for leaving you all alone last night. So I want to take you out to dinner tonight. You up for it?" I asked hopful

"Umm. No" Bella said

"Wha-what..?" I asked confused

Bella started laughing, "I'm joking Jacob! Of course I want to go to dinner with you. It'd be tons of fun"

I gave a chuckle, "Oh thanks for giving me a heart attack! Alright so back on subject, how about I pick you up around...7:30?"

"Sounds awesome. See ya then!" Bella hung up

**BPOV**

**7:00 PM**

_Crap! What the hell do I wear? I guess it doesn't matter. As long as I go with Jacob he won't care. _

I threw on the best shirt I could find and jeans. I put a little more makeup on then I had and was ready to go

The doorbell rang around 7:20. I raced to the door

"Wow your early! I hope you know that" I said opening the door up all the way so Jacob could come in

He laughed, "Yeah. Well...I figured that you'd be done by 7...and I was right wasn't I?" Jacob asked looking me up and down

I chuckled and nodded my head 'yes'

We arrived at the restraunt 10 minutes later. A little placed named Dixies. It was in a house and they made the best food I've ever tasted

We talked for a little bit longer until the waitor came and took our order

"Yeah. I'll have the spaghetti" Jacob said

The waitor looked over at me

"I'll have the same"

Me and Jacob both loved spaghetti. It was our favorite food no doubt about it

"So what do you wanna do after this?" Jacob asked putting his arms on the table and leaning in toward me

"Hm. How about a movie?" I said

Jacob made this buzzer sound, "I'm sorry Miss but that is the wrong answer. The correct answer is going out and watching the sunset" Jacob smiled

I smiled back, Jacob knew I loved sunsets. I always take pictures of them.

"Perfect!" I said leaning in too

A few minutes later our food arrived. We ate, Jacob paid the bill and we were off

"So where exactly do you plan on going to watch the sunset?" I asked

Jacob smiled, "The park. Of course. That's the best place to watch it"

My smiled dropped. Memories of me and Edward flashed back from when we were at the park and when we were at the park when he was in my dreams

Jacob took my face, "Bella. It's ok. We're not going nowhere near that place" He must've known what I was thinking

I gave a tiny smile

Jacob pulled into a parking lot and got out, ran across the car and opened my side of the door

"Why thank you kind sir" I said laughing

Jacob took my hand and pulled me to the grass and we sat down

The sun was starting its way down

I turned to Jacob, "Thank you" I whsipered and kissed him on the cheek

Jacob smiled

Right when the sun was about to disappear Jacob looked over at me

I turned to face him, "What?" I asked smiling

**JPOV**

Bella turned to face me, "What?" She asked smiling

I couldn't help it

I grabbed her cheeks and kissed her hard. I didn't want to let go of her so I layed on my back with Bella leaning over me

We still were kissing...or at this point making out as you could say

Bella pulled away and looked me in the eyes with those big brown eyes

"I love you" I whispered

Bella leaned down and started kissing me

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. My internet was down for a couple weeks. Let me know how this chapter went**


	19. Not Going Anywhere

**I own nothing of Twilight :( **

**BPOV**

I just got out of the shower when my phone started ringing. I looked at it and saw it was Jacob calling

"Hey there!" I said happy

"Hey babe. I just wanted to call you and let you know that I love you and I can't wait for our date next Friday night. I have it all planned out....again"

"Aw thanks. I'm excited too Jacob. Hey well I can't talk now cause I just got out of the shower and I need to finish up some homework" I still couldn't say "I love you" to Jacob yet. It didn't seem right. It seems like I have a lot of problems saying I love you to guys

"Alright. TTYL Bells!" Jacob said in a high pitch voice

I laughed, Jacob knew that his high pitched voice could make me laugh anyday, "Bye Jacob" Then I hung up.

About 2 minutes later my phone went off again, without looking to see who it was I answered it, "Alright Alright! I know you love me. I will see you tomorrow so you can stop calling. You know I have homework"

Then the voice I did not want to hear right now spoke

"This is the first time I've ever called you in a while"

_Edward_

"Edward. Why are you calling me?" I said with my eyes closed

"I wanted to tell you something...if you'll let me" Edward said slowly

Slience

"I wanted to tell you that I'll get you back. I thought it over and I need you back. So I made a plan" Edward said

"Oh really? And how does that plan go?" I said bitchy. This is stupid! Edward needs to grow up

"I'm gonna push _Jacob_ away. I don't know how. I don't know when...but I will" Edward said Jacob's name slow and hurtful

"Whatever Edward! You can't push Jacob away and you know that! Jacob loves me so much. He knows you'll try to do this and he'll just stick to me longer" Over the past couple weeks I've totally forgotten about Edward and didn't care anymore. Until now, now he was going to pay

"Think what you want Bella. But I will"

"Ok so tell me this dear Edward. Do you think that if you do actually push Jacob away then I'll come running to you?"

Silence

"Well!" I yelled

"I don't know. I'll figure that out later. Right now my target is...._him_" Edward couldn't even say his name anymore

"Whatever. I'm not going to if you push away Jacob. He matters to me. Your the one who pushed me to him. Not the other way around. Don't you remeber?"

Edward hung up

I hung up and threw my phone on the bed, "SHIT!" I yelled. How could Edward do this to me!

After I calmed down, I called Jacob

"Hey babe. Done with your homework?" Jacob asked

"Jacob. I am so pissed right now! Ugh I hate Edward!" I said through clenched teeth

I could tell Jacob got serious, "What happened? What'd that dick do this time?"

"He called me and told me that he's going to get rid of you. Or his exact words were, "I'm going to push Jacob away" and I told him he can't cause you'll just be with me longer. Please don't let him push you away" I said feeling tears coming up. This wasn't happening

"Bella I swear to you on my _life_ that I will not be "pushed away" whatever the fuck that means. This guy pisses me off so badly. Bella you know I love you and I'm not going anywhere"

"Thank you" I whispered

After about an hour talking to Jacob about almost everything there is to talk about we both had to get off the phone and get homework done

**JPOV**

Edward thinks he's such a badass.

Who has the 6 pack? I DO!

I heard one time he sprayed on his abs to get Bella to fall for him even harder then she was.

Stupid ass

I needed a way to make sure this bastard didn't even get near me.

I felt weird cussing this much, but I can't help it

**Next Day at School**

I took Bella to school today. I planned on taking her to school everyday from now on. When we got out of the car I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close. As we walked in and rounded the cornor I saw Edward at his locker

"Watch out" I leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear

Edward turned around and glared at me. He then turned his gaze on Bella and smiled

I looked down at Bella and she looked away from him. She looked back up at me and smiled, I leaned down and kissed her. I turned around and saw Edward glaring at me once again

I mouthed the words, "Fuck you" to him. Edward slamed his locker shut as hard as he could and walked the other way. I just laughed and turned back around

Next thing I knew it was lunch time

"Bella, wanna go out to lunch with me?" I asked pulling her close

"Of course!" We walked out to my car

We pulled up to Taco Johns and walked in. We ordered and sat down

"I think we should just ditch the rest of the day" Bella said taking a drink of her pop

I nodded, "I thought you'd never say that!"

We spent what seems 3 hours, 1 hour at the place. We drove to the park

I took Bella down to the water. She sat on a rock and I started throwing little rocks in the water trying to skip them

"It's so nice out here Jacob" Bella half talked and half whispered

I sat next to her and kissed her once again

"I love you Bella. So much, and nobody is going to take that away"

Bella smiled at me, "I love you too" then she leaned into me and rested her head on my chest

I smiled. This is the first time Bella has said I love you to me. I think to any guy actually.

_Come on Edward. Give it your all. I'm not going anywhere_

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I wasn't really in the "writing" mood.**


	20. I'm Sorry

**Twilight is not mine**

**BPOV**

I just got home from hanging out with Jacob the whole day. It felt good to be with him knowing that nothing bad will happen to us when we're together.

I fell onto my bed sighing loudly

"What if Edward does push Jacob away? What am I going to do?" I said to myself. Then I heard my phone ring

"Jacob?" I said

"Hey Bella.." He trailed off

"What's wrong babe?" He sounded like he was crying.

_Crying? Noooo Jacob would never cry!_

"Edward talked to me today.." Why does he keep trailing off?, "He told me that I need to stay away from you because he wants you back and he is willing to do anything to get you back to him"

I screamed, "HOW STUPID IS HE? I'M NEVER GOING BACK TO HIM!"

"Bella! Calm down. I told him that I'm not going to leave you alone..ever, and the only close hes getting to you is friends"

My eyes widened, "What..?" I trailed off this time

"Bella, he was your best friend, your boyfriend, but mostly your friend, you guys were close. I'm perfectly fine with you guys being close again, as long as he doesn't try and "push me away" You both need eachother"

All I could do was take deep breaths. I was speechless.

"Um ok...I better go then... I'll call you later" I said and hung up

I called Edward

"Hello?" Edward answered

"Hello Edward" I answered

"Hey Bella! DId Jacob tell you anything?" He asked hopeful

"Yeah he did, and I'm just going to say that he says that we need eachother, as friends...nothing more. Because we were super close and hes fine with it as long as you don't try and push him away" I said right to the point, no point in feeding around the bush

"Oh? Well at least he said that? Do you still want to be friends?"

"Edward, I do, but I don't at the same time. You almost ruined my realtionship with Jacob"

That was a lie

"Bella, you know I'm sorry. Everything I said about pushing Jacob away, I ment it at that time, but at the same time I didn't. You have to know that. I've never done that to anybody. I just wanted you back really badly but I knew I couldn't because of Jacob. Please give me another chance...at least to be your best friend again" Edward said. I think his voice was getting shaky

I started to tear up, "Just please don't hurt anybody Edward"

"I promise"

We talked for about another hour or so about how stupid we were being and it all started with that stupid party when they first met and so on. Then Bella decided she was going to call Jacob. So she hung up with Edward and fastly dialed Jake's number

"Bella!" Jacob said, "How'd it go?"

"It went good Jake, we're really going to try and be good friends again" I said happly

"That's great! But your not going to get close enough to were your going to leave me for him are you?" Jacob asked seriously

"Ha-ha Jacob. Of course I'm not. You know why? Cause I love you and only you" I smiled

Jacob laughed, "I love you too Bella."

**Next Day (Saturday)**

**JPOV**

I went over to Bella's house to suprise her. I planned on taking her to her favorite place to eat and maybe go down to the park for a couple hours and just relax together

I knocked on her door and I heard her racing down the stairs, running to the door

"Jacob!" Bella yelled jumping into my arms

I laughed, "Hey babe! Excited to see me much?"

"Hell yes! What're doing here anyway?" She asked smiling

"I wanted to take you to Anothoy's! Cause I know you love seafood! Then I figured we'd head on over to the park and just relax..?"

Before I ended my sentence Bella was already running up the stairs to get her shoes on

After we order our salmon and such, we talked a little more

"Jacob? Are you sure you can afford this place? It's so fancy!" Bella said looking around

"Bells. Don't worry about it! I can, just trust me"

Then we moved on to Edward

"Has he tried to call you today?" I asked

"Nope. But he did text me saying that he's, "Glad that we're working everything out" Which kinda made me laugh" she said

"Hmmm. Alright then"

About 2 hours later we finally left paying the bill on the way out. We got in my car and I drove to the park, the part where really nobody goes

We sat on the park bench we always sit on and I put my arm around her

"I love watching the water at night, even though you can barley see it" Bella pointed out and laughed

I laughed too, "I love the sound the waves make" I looked over at her, into her eyes

She looked over at me and smiled, I leaned into her and started kissing her deeply, we then started making out. About 5 minutes later I found myself unbuttoning her pants, sliding my hand down and putting 2 fingers in her

She gasped and put her hands on my arms. I couldn't believe I was doing this! It felt good though for some reason, and Bella seemed to be liking it

**EPOV**

This is the 8th time I've tried calling Bella, and she hasn't answered either of them. I wonder where she is, I wonder what she's doing. Is she with Jacob? Is she in a ditch somewhere bleeding? Who knows. Most likely she's with Jacob. I wouldn't doubt it

I tried calling one last time

"Hello?" Bella finally answered, she sounded tired

"Bella! Where are you? Why haven't you've been answering my calls?" I asked quickly

"What are you? My mother! Don't worry about it" Bella said

I sighed, "Are you with Jacob?"

"I gotta go. Sorry Edward" Then she hung up

"Ok, thanks for talking to me Bella. Your a good friend" I said to myself, then hung up the phone myself

_What's going on now? Am I already going to lose Bella?_

**A/N: Yeah...this was boring I bet. Sorry! :( **


	21. Red Sox Makes Us Nice

**Twilight is not mine**

**BPOV**

I felt a little bad for hanging up on Edward the other night. But I was with Jacob and we were...having a good time. For the 10th time today my phone rang

"What!" I yelled

"Woah, am I in trouble?" The voice said

I chuckled, "Sorry, just Edward has been calling me all day and I thought you were him. It's getting annoying, I'm about ready to shut my phone off"

"Well next time he calls just make something up and say that Charlie doesn't want you on the phone that much anymore, or something along thoughs lines"

I nodded, "I would use that but Charlie went on some police-station-trip thing. I don't remember what it's called but he left this morning and won't be back in 2 weeks"

"Well I called to see if you wanted to hang out or whatever..?" Jacob asked

"Um-" I looked around my room running my fingers through my hair, "Sure"

"Perfect. I'll be over in an hour or so?"

"Sounds good" I smiled and hung up

I threw my phone on my bed. But before it could even hit the blankets it started ringing

I looked at the screen this time, "Hello Edward...?"

"Hey Bella. How's everything going?" He asked happy

"Everything is going good Edward" I said with a blank expression

"What's wrong? You sound annoyed" I imangined he had the same expression

"No offense but this is the 10th time you've called today, and I was just wondering why"

Edward sighed, "Is it such a crime that I want to talk to you today?"

"No. It's not. But you usually only call a friend once a day, maybe twice? Whatever it's just a call who cares. How are you?" I didn't want to fight, I wasn't in the mood

"Pretty good. I'm just driving back from the store. My mom wanted me to get something, but they didn't have it" He laughed

I laughed back, "Of course. That always happenes to me. I hate it"

"Me too! Then I have to drive across town or somethin"

OK, this conversation was starting to get a little boring and I still had to get ready for Jacob

"Hey Edward, I'm really sorry to end the conversation and all, but I gotta go" I said starting to lay clothes on my bed

"Oh! No biggy. I totally understand, talk to you later Bella bye!" Then he hung up

I sighed, "That better have been the last time he calls me today" I said

About 20 minutes later, as I was putting on my makeup the doorbell rang

I ran downstairs, "Wow! Your really early Jacob! I'm not even ready yet" Then I opened the door to find Edward standing there. Hands in his pockets, with a small smile

"What in the world are you doing here?" I almost yelled

"Can I come in?" Edward said already stepping inside the door

"Edward-" He cut me off

"I know I'm not Jacob. I'm guessing he's coming over too. We can all hang out then!" He smiled

_Your turning into a freak! A stalker! A guy I don't want here!_

I ran back upstairs dailing Jacob's number

No answer

Then the doorbell rang, "I'LL GET IT BELLA!" Edward screamed

I wanted to break down in tears right then. This wasn't happening! Jacob is going to hate me for having Edward over before he got here! So I ran down the stairs

I found Edward sitting on the couch watching a baseball game and Jacob sitting on the kitchen chair

"Jacob. He came over here first. I had no idea he was even coming over here I swear! Please don't be mad" I whispered as I sat by him

Jacob looked up at me, "When is he leaving?"

"I've been trying to get rid of him for a while, but he won't leave" Big fat lie

Jacob looked in the living room, "It's my turn" Then he got up and walked into the room

"Hey Edward" Jacob said

"Hey Jake, how's it going? You like baseball?"

"Uh yeah I do. Who's playing?" He asked sitting next to Edward

"Red Sox and Yankees" Edward said, eyes fixed on the screen

"Who you goin for?" Jacob asked leaning up, putting his elbows on his knees

"Red Sox. You?" Edward said looking over at Jacob

"Sox all the way"

_What the hell is this! I thought Jacob just said he was getting rid of Edward. This is a weird way of doing that_

I got up from the chair and walked into the living room, "Hey guys. Um..it's been 2 hours" I leaned againest the wall

Edward and Jacob both looked up at me and smiled

"Alright. This is the last inning Bells" Edward said going back to the game

Jacob nodded his head then smiled at me going back to the game also

I sighed and went upstairs

What seemed like another hour but really 5 minutes, Jacob came upstairs

"Edward says bye. He wanted to come up here and say it himself but he didn't know if you were sleeping or not" He laid on my bed next to me

"Thanks" I turned over

"What?" Jacob sat up

"I thought you were going to get rid of him. Not watch the whole game with him"

"Bella. It's no big deal, you should actually be happy that we got along indstead of trying to kill eachother." He sat on the edge of the bed

I sighed, "I know. I'm sorry. I was just excited that you were here, and I thought it was just going to be me and you" I wrapped my arms around his neck has I sat behind him

He turned around, "I know, so did I. But things changed. We had a good time..well 2 of us did" He smiled and kiss me

"I feel bad because I'm making everything so horrible, when everyone else is getting along. I'm in the way" I put my head down

Jacob lifted up my chin, "Don't think that Bella. Your not in the way. Believe it or not, your keeping everything together. If it wasn't for you, me and Edward wouldn't have watched that game and been nice tonight...We did it for you"

I smiled. Now that I thought about it, it was the truth

Jacob smiled, "I think me and Edward are going to be good friends"

**EPOV**

Perfect. Tonight was perfect

Jacob actually bought the idea of us being friends! I'll admit it was a little fun watching the game with him, but my plan is just starting

I need to hang out with him more, get closer, become "best friends" with him, we go places, go to the bars, go to concerts, and all that crap

Then when the time is right, I'll get him so drunk, I'll call up one of my old girlfriends, hook him up with her, call Bella to meet us wherever we are, she comes, we look for Jacob, find him making out..or having sex with the girl, then it goes on from there

It sounds like a stupid plan to some people but it has to work

I just have to get closer to Jacob to the point where he trusts me...with anything.

**A/N: So..? Please review**


End file.
